Muggleborn?
by Moe x3
Summary: A fifteen year old girl's world gets turned around when she unexpectantly enters the world of magic. Can she keep up after missing the first four years of school? And what will she do when the boy she likes is in the rival house?


_Journal,  
Everyone wants something special to happen to them, right? I guess this wasn't really what i had in mind. Leaving all my friends for a school of weirdos and magic? I guess that's just not the kind of "special" I was looking for. I don't know how I'll survive this one.  
Always, Trae._

_**************************************_

Friday, my favorite weekday. I was walking home with my best friend Danielle. A breeze had just started to pick up, whirling through the trees and our hair. We ran the rest of the way to my house to get out of the cold. The hoot of an owl from closeby spooked us, since our our town didn't get many owls. Actually, I don't think I've seen an owl in real life, except at a zoo.

When we finally reached my house, we found ourselves a snack and plopped on to the couch. I reached for the remote and clicked on Made on MTV. Some geek wanted to be a cheerleader, typical. We laughed as she fell flat on her ass trying to do a back handspring.  
I heard a tapping on the door. Strange, very strange. I got up to see who was there. I peaked through the window, but no one seemed to be a the door, so i just ignored it.

Danielles mom pulled into the driveway around nine, and i walked to the door to let her out.

That's when I saw it.

The envelope.

Off-white.

Perfect calligraphy.

My name on the front

I picked it up and brought it inside to where my parents were eating dinner. They looked up and smiled at the sight of the envelope, like they already knew. I tore it open and started to read, frowning the futher down i got. The smiles wiped off their faces when they saw my reaction.

"I don't want to go here! Why would they think I want this! I want to be normal!" I whined.

"We thought you might like this," my mother pleaded, "they sent us a letter explaining last week and we really thought it was perfect for you."

"Well I am NOT going."

"Honey, we sort of already accepted it. You're train leaves August first, so you have the whole summer to adjust and say goodbye to your friends."

I groaned. They couldn't be serious. Whatever this Hogwarts place was, it did not sound like any fun. I didn't even believe in magic, and i defidently didn't want to be hanging around with a bunch of freaks who did.

I had to call Danielle, maybe she would have and idea to get out ... No. I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell anyone. Shit. Where would I say I was going? Would I still get to talk to her? This was so confusing.

_**************************************_

_Knock, knock._

Uggggh. I rolled over in my bed and looked a the clock. 10:30 AM. Too early. All summer I had been sleeping atleast until noon, trying to get in as much late sleeping as possible before Hogwarts.

I managed to crawl out of my bed and made my way downstairs to the door.

I didn't even care that my hair was in a messy pony tail and i was wearing big blue pj pants and a tight white tank top.

I instantly regreted it as I opened the door to a very cute boy. He was tall, dark brown hair and green eyes. He looked older than me too, atleast by two or three years.

I smiled weakly, trying to hide the embarrasment that flashed across my cheeks. I'm sure he could tell anyways.

"Hey," he smiled at me and I nearly melted, "I'm here to take you to Diagon Alley. My name is Eric Nork, by the way."

"Diagon Alley?" I tried my best to sound cute and innocent, "What's that?"

"It's where we go to get school supplies and stuff. Hurry and get ready, we need to meet my brother in a half hour."

"Oh... uh... here, come in," I wasn't sure what he could do while I got ready, so i threw the TV remote at him and ran upstairs.

I jumped in the shower quickly. I wanted to be on time, but even more than that, I wanted to look perfect. As my hair dried in my towel, i picked out a cute purple tank top and a pair of white shorts to wear. I swiped on a little purple mascara and a little lip gloss. I dried my soft brown hair and let the natural loose curls come out. i stepped into a pair of flip flops and sprayed a little of my absolute favorite purfume on before running back downstairs.

"Eric?" He was staring a the TV in wonder and confusion.

"Wooooowwww. What is this?" He seemed like he was in a trance.

"A television... I thought everyone had one of these. Don't you wizards have them?"

...

He didn't reply. I laughed, took the remote from him, and turned off the TV.

"Well we should probably go. How exactly do we get there?" I wasn't even sure how he got to my house. There was no car outside.

"Floo powder, here this is yours," He handed me some sand, "just step into the fireplace, say 'Diagon Alley' clearly, and throw the powder to your feet. I'll go first to show you." He stepped in my fire place."Diagon Alley." he said, and threw the sand to his feet. Suddenly, green flames engulfed him. I gasped as he disappeared.

_Gulp. _Okay maybe magic could be real. I stepped nervously into the fireplace, and copied what he did. I saw the green surround me, and I coughed at the smoke. I closed my eyes, scared. Even when the spinning stopped I was afraid to open them. Then, laughter. I opened my eyes. I was laying on the ground in a book shop, my arms were wrapped around my body. I looked up and Eric was laughing at me, along with another boy that looked my age.

"You never told me your name," Eric informed me as he lent me a hand off the ground.

"Oh, right. I'm Trae." I smiled and looked a the other boy. He wasn't quite that tall, but had beautiful green eyes, even better than his brothers, and light brown hair that framed a perfect face.

The boy stuck his hand out to me, so I shook it. "Jake," he announced himself, "Eric's brother. It's great to meet you Trae."

I smiled, and he smiled back. Wow. Not only was his smile even more amazing than his brother's, I couldn't help but feel butterflies at the meer sight of that sparkle in his eyes.

I didn't want to let go of his hand, but i knew i had to. I started to pull away, but he grabbed my hand tighter and pulled me through a crowd of people. We left the book store and stepped out onto a packed cobblestone road. Eric had followed us and took the lead. Jake was still holding my hand, and I couldn't stop smiling.

I wasn't really sure where we were going, nevermind where we were at the moment. All I knew was that I was happy and excited.

_ **************************************_

**Authors Note : Hi! :] Thanks for reading. Please review with any feedback or constructive critisism that you have. Sorry if it takes me a while to update. I do have somewhat of a life and it gets in the way a lot.**

**Disclaimer : All themes related to the Harry Potter books are property of JK Rowling. Thanks.**


End file.
